Flanaess (S10)
The Flanaess is the eastern part of the continent of Oerik, one of the four continents of Oerth .The Flanaess home to a number of demihuman and humanoid races, it is also inhabited by the Suel, Bakluni, Oerid, and Flan subraces of humanity. History TBD Personalities TBD Races Human Bakluni Flann Oerid Suel Locales The Flanaess can be broken down geographically as follows: the Baklunish Basin in the northwest, the Empire of Iuz in the north, the Thillonrian Peninsula in the northeast, the Sea of Dust in the far west, the Sheldomar Valley in the west, old Ferrond and its southern frontier (including the City of Greyhawk) at the center of the Flanaess, old Sulm and the Aerdy frontier to the east, the old Great Kingdom to the far east, and the Amedio Jungle to the southwest. Aerdy Aerdy properly refers to the now-defunct Kingdom of Aerdy. Sometimes "Aerdy" is used in reference to the Oeridian tribe which founded the kingdom, though the proper term for the tribe is "Aerdi" (which is also the adjectival form). "Aerdy" can also be used in reference to the Great Kingdom of Aerdy, the imperial successor state of the Kingdom of Aerdy. Ahlissa The ancient Flan kingdom of Ahlissa was founded over 2,200 years ago by the legendary Queen Ehlissa the Enchanter. Modern Ahlissa is generally located in the southeastern portion of the Flanaess, and is one of the largest countries on the subcontinent. Ahlissa is a Parlementary Democracy with a hereditary head of state, and is currently ruled by His Transcendent Imperial Majesty, Overking Xavener I, Grand Prince of Kalstrand, Crowned Head of House Darmen. Almor In 586 CY King Lynwerd I of Nyrond seized the western half of Almorplacing it under his protection and creating the Almorian Protectorate, and appointing a governor to administer the new province. Amedio Jungle The Amedio Jungle is a large stretch of tropical rainforest located in the southwestern Flanaess, on the continent of Oerik. Lying east of the Hellfurnaces, the Amedio extends over 300 leagues south from its northernmost point at Jeklea Bay. Baklunish Basin The Baklunish Basin is the northwestern portion of the Flanaess. Consisting chiefly of remnants of the ancient Baklunish Empire, the human peoples of these lands are known as the Baklunish. The most important parts of this region include the nations of Ekbir, Ket, Tusmit, Ull, and Zeif, as well as the Dry Steppes and the Plains of the Paynims. Though not technically part of the Baklunish Basin, the lands of the Tiger and Wolf Nomads are sometimes included, as they are populated by people of Baklunish stock. The basin is bordered to the east by the Crystalmist Mountains, Yatil Mountains, and Barrier Peaks, and to the south by the Sulhaut Mountains. To the north, it is bordered by the Dramidj Ocean and to the west its limits are defined by the Tyurzi Mountains. Bandit Kingdoms The Bandit Kingdoms are generally located in the central portion of the Flanaess. They are governed by various petty dictatorships theoretically owing fealty to Iuz. Bissel Bissel, properly known as the March of Bissel, is a political state of the Flanaess. Modern Bissel is generally located in the western-central portion of the Flanaess. It is bordered by the Barrier Peaks to the north and west, by the Dim Forest to the south, and by the Lorridges to the east. As of 591 CY, the most populous towns are Thornward, and Pellak (pop. 2,300). Thornward itself was once the capital of Bissel, but is now a town governed jointly by Bissel, Gran March, Ket, and Veluna (resulting from an agreement known as the Thornward Division). As of 591 CY, the population of Bissel totaled 123,880 persons, over 80% being humans of Oeridian, Suel, and Baklunish descent. Approximately 10% of the population is dwarven, with other humanoid races making up the remainder of the population. The most popular deities among Bissel's citizens are Heironeous, Zilchus, Fharlanghn, Geshtai, Rao, and Istus. The most widely spoken languages in Bissel include Common, various Baklunish dialects, and Dwarven. Bissel is a constitutional monarchy, and ruled by His Lofty Grace, Larrangin, the Margrave of Bissel, and owing fealty to Gran March and Veluna. The margrave is chosen by the leadership of the Knights of the Watch. The country itself is divided into twenty-six knight-baronies, eight townships, and one capital township, for the national capital of Pellak. Bissel's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Per pale indented gules and argent, over all a tower sable. Bissel is noted for producing foodstuffs, cloth, gold, and low-quality gems from mining operations. Blackmoor Modern Blackmoor is generally located in the northwestern portion of the Flanaess. It is a small and inhospitable realm lying almost completely within the boundaries of the northern reaches of the Cold Marshes. The Burneal Forest forms a western boundary of sorts, while the Land of Black Ice does the same to the north. As of 591 CY, the population of Blackmoor totaled 110,000 persons. Almost 40% of these inhabitants are humans of predominantly Flan and Oeridian stock, although some Suel and Baklunish can be found as well. Another 20% comprise orcish tribes that roam the region (some under the control of the Egg of Coot, some not). A slightly smaller percentage of halflings is also present, while elves, gnomes, half-orcs, half-elves, and other races make up the remainder of the population in increasingly smaller percentages. As of 591 CY, the most populous town is Dantredun (pop. 700) on the edge of the Burneal. Blackmoor Town, the original capital of the archbarony, was conquered and destroyed in 541 CY by the "Egg of Coot", a mysterious being with a significant amount of magical power at his disposal. The "town" that serves as the Egg's home contains a number of automata (some reports place the number as high as 200), though very few living beings (if any) reside there The actual structure of Blackmoor's government is unknown. His Luminous Preponderancy, Archbaron Bestmo of Blackmoor claims the title of "archbaron", and with it, rule over the ten underbaronies of the region. However, Teuod Fent, formerly of the Bandit Kingdoms, has claimed Ramshorn Castle as his own, and with it the title of "baron". Nonhuman tribes also roam the area, though their allegiances are usually only to themselves. The national capital is Dantredun (the seat of Bestmo's power). Bone March The Bone March is a political state of the Flanaess. The Bone March is generally located in the eastern portion of the Flanaess. It rests in the narrow strip of land bounded by the Rakers in the west and the Teesar Torrent in the east, and curving around to encompass Johnsport on the coast of the Solnor Ocean. The cool, rocky farmland of the Bone March is relatively poor and never supported a dense population or large cities. Its farmlands are now desolate wilderness. As of 591 CY, the population of Bone March totaled 310,000 persons, though only a large minority are human (mainly Oeridian stock, but some Suel and Flan as well). About 20% of the population are orcs, and nearly the same number are halflings; gnomes, Elves, half-orcs, half-elves, and dwarves make up decreasing numbers of the remaining citizens. As of 591 CY, the most populous towns are Knurl (13,500), Spinecastle (pop. 6,300(?)), and Johnsport (pop. 3,500(?)). The numbers above do not take into account the large number of other uncounted goblins, gnolls, etc. The most popular deities among Bone March's inhabitants are Hextor, the Oeridian agricultural gods, Erythnul, Kord, the orc pantheon, and Beltar. The most widely spoken languages in Bone March include Common, Old Oeridian, Orc, Halfling, Gnomish, and Elven. Goblin, Gnoll, and other nonhuman languages are spoken as well, due to the large numbers of those races present in the land. Bone March was formerly a feudal marchland of the Great Kingdom, and ruled by His Nobility, Clement, the Marquis of Bone March; since 563 CY, it has been controlled by a conclave of nonhuman chiefs. The national capital is Spinecastle. Bone March's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Gules, three shin-bones, two in saltire, surmounted by one in pale, argent. Bone March is noted for producing silver and low- to average-quality gems. Bright Lands the Bright Lands, properly known as the Empire of the Bright Lands, is a dictatorial political state of the Flanaess. The boundaries of the Bright Lands are contained entirely within the bounds of the Bright Desert. The Abbor Alz form the northern and eastern borders, while the Woolly Bay and the Sea of Gearnat form natural boundaries to the country's west and south. As of 591 CY, the population of the Bright Lands totaled 26,500 persons, the vast majority (almost 80%) being humans of mainly Flan descent. Dwarves account for the next largest group, with the remainder of the population (barely 1%) consisting of mostly centaurs. There is no state sponsored religion within the country. Among the Flan tribesmen, worship of Beory, Obad-Hai, and Pelor is most common. Geshtai and Istus are most popular with the few Paynim in the region, while a few scattered goblin tribes worship Maglubiyet and other deities of the goblin pantheon. The most widely spoken languages in the Bright Lands are Flan and Ancient Suloise (by the native tribesmen), and various Baklunish dialects (by the Paynims). The Empire of the Bright Lands is a dictatorship with Rary of Ket as the head of state. The realm functions as a minor city-state administered from Rary's tower in the Brass Hills. Rary maintains his power with the assistance of Robilar, a powerful warrior who serves as commander of Rary's forces in the Empire. The state's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Gules, a gauntlet proper gripping a crescent or; on a chief azure three mullets argent. County of Ulek The modern County of Ulek is generally located in the southwestern portion of the Flanaess, and is considered part of the Sheldomar Valley region. It is bordered by the Lortmil Mountains to the north and east, by the Old River to the east and south, and by the Kewl River to the West. As of 591 CY, the most populous towns are Jurnre (pop. 13,100), Kewlbanks (pop. 10,900), and Courwood (pop. 7,800). As of 591 CY, the population of the County of Ulek totaled 370,000 persons, the majority (almost 80%) being humans of Oeridian, Flan, and Suel descent. Gnomes are the next most populous group (8%), followed by halflings (6%, predominantly of the lightfoot variety), with the remainder being a mix of elves, dwarves, half-elves, and half-orcs. Duchy of Urnst Empire of Iuz The Empire of Iuz is an empire ruled by the demigod Iuz. The Empire of Iuz is classified as an "imperial theocratic dictatorship." Though Iuz holds all power, his rule is inconsistent. Iuz's priesthood and other spellcasters manage the affairs of the empire in his name. Iuz and his servants have more control over some regions of the empire than others. The capital of the empire is the city of Dorakaa. Administrative divisions The Empire of Iuz consists of five loosely-defined political regions, though they are not considered actual provinces. Land of Iuz Also called the Homeland of Iuz, this region lies mainly between the Dulsi and Opicim Rivers, south of the Cold Marshes, and north of Whyestil Lake. Bandit Lands Once referred to as the Bandit Kingdoms, this region lies west of the Zumker and Artonsamay Rivers, east of the Ritensa River, and is bounded in part by the Fellreev Forest and Bluff Hills. This region is actually made up of a number of warlord fiefs. Barren Lands These grasslands south of the Icy Sea and the Wastes are also known as the Barrens, the Barren Plains, or the Northern Barrens. North of the Bandit Lands, the Barrens' eastern border is formed by the Forlorn Forest, western Griff Mountains, and the Bluff Hills. Their western border is formed by the Cold Marshes and Opicim River. Once ruled by the nomadic Flan tribes known as the Rovers of the Barrens, these people are but a shadow of their former glory. Horned Lands This region is bound by Whyestil Lake, the Veng and Ritensa Rivers, and the Fellreev Forest. These lands were for a time ruled by the Horned Society, before Iuz once again took control during the Greyhawk Wars. Shield Lands Bordered by the Ritensa river, Nyr Dyv, and Rift Barrens, this land was ruled before the Greyhawk Wars by the chivalrous order known as the Knights of Holy Shielding. Though a western portion of the Shield Lands were reclaimed in the Great Northern Crusade of 586-588, the majority of the area is still under Iuz's control. Ferrond Ferrond most often refers to the former Great Kingdom province known as the Viceroyalty of Ferrond, or the general region where its successor states now lie. The Viceroyalty of Ferrond was a vassal state of the Great Kingdom of Aerdy, ruled by a viceroy in the name of the Overking. The capital of the Viceroyalty was the city of Dyvers. The Viceroyalty of Ferrond consisted of the modern-day states of Furyondy (Furyon), Highfolk, Perrenland (the Quaglands), the Shield Lands, Veluna (Voll), and the hilly regions northeast of the Vesve Forest, known then as part of the Northern Reaches. Free City of Greyhawk Frost Barbarians Geoff Gran March Great Kingdom Highfolk Ice Barbarians Land of Black Ice The Land of Black Ice is an arctic wasteland located in the northwestern Flanaess, north of the Burneal Forest and Blackmoor, east of the Drawmidj Ocean, and west of the Icy Sea. The land gets its name from the vast sheet of blue-black ice that covers it as far as the eye can see. The only humans living near the area are the Baklunish Guryik folk on the Drawmidj coast, and the Suloise Zeai, or Sea Barbarians, who dwell on a section of Icy Sea coastline known as the Tusking Strand. Within the Land of Black Ice proper are said to dwell all manner of horrid arctic monsters, so few humans enter the region. Tales are told of wights, frost men, evil spirits, black-skinned trolls, and blue-furred bugbears inhabiting the wasteland. The fabled City of the Gods is said to lie just outside the Land of Black Ice, near Blackmoor. Those few who have entered the city and escaped alive, among them Mordenkainen and Sir Robilar, tell tales of an artificially warm city of tall iron buildings, powerful magic, and strange automatons. Legends tell of another region beyond the ice, a land of lush jungles and an unmoving sun. Such legends give some reason to believe that the Oerth is hollow, containing another world within the inside of the globe, to which entry is gained via great openings in the poles. Nyrond Nyrond, or more properly the Kingdom of Nyrond, refers to one of the largest good-aligned states in the Flanaess. In 356 CY, the opportunist junior branch of the Aerdy Celestial House of Rax-Nyrond declared independence from the Overking of the Great Kingdom. Weakened by warfare against the likes of Ferrond, Perrenland, and Tenh, the scions of House Rax nonetheless amassed a large retribution-minded army to teach the upstart "kingdom" a lesson. At this moment, a coalition of Fruztii, Schnai and mercenary barbarians invaded North Province, distracting the Overking's army and allowing Nyrond critical time to entrench and train its military to repulse Aerdy military actions. For the next two centuries relations between the two states varied from open war to preparing for war. In 584 CY, during the Greyhawk Wars, Nyrond halted an invasion by the Great Kingdom after Ivid V's forces devastated Almor. Thereafter the Great Kingdom fell apart in magical disaster and civil war. Nyrond was in nearly as bad shape. After King Archbold III suffered a poison-induced stroke at the hands of his younger son in the fall of 585 CY, said son, Prince Sewarndt attempted to seize power. Sewarndt's coup was thwarted by his older brother, Crown Prince Lynwerd, who took the throne after Archbold abdicated in Fireseek of 586 CY, possibly the most popular decision of his time as ruler. Under Lynwerd, Nyrond has been slowly recovering, though times are good only by comparison to Archbold times. Lynwerd did take over much of Almor in 586 CY as the Great Kingdom fell apart. Nyrond lies between the Nesser River and Franz River to the west, the Harp River and Flinty Hills to the east, Relmor Bay to the south, and the Theocracy of the Pale to the north. Nyrond is ruled by King Lynwerd, who appoints all lesser officials. Nyrond's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Quarterly; 1st and 4th, ermine; 2nd and 3rd, gules, a sun radiated or. Nyrond in the Living Greyhawk campaign The following events took place in Nyrond: In early 595 CY another major revolt was successfully led by Sewarndt. He captured the capital city with the assistance of supernatural allies, and in the course of the assault he committed patricide. In autumn 595 CY, several campaigns around the country, led by Lynwerd's supporters and loyal nobles, succeeded in recapturing nearly all major provinces and cities. The reconquest ended in Sewarndt's death at the hands of his brother at the very gates of the Royal Palace in Rel Mord. Lynwerd is married to Queen Xenia Sallavarian of the Duchy of Urnst. Their daughter and heir was born in 595 CY. Plains of the Paynims The Plains of the Paynims, also known as the Paynims, is a political state and may also refer to the tribes of nomadic horsemen who live there. The plains are situated in the Baklunish Basin region of the Flanaess, west of Ket and south of Zeif. The native folk are Baklunish with mixed racial characteristics absorbed from subjugated travelers or settled merchants. There is no central authority; the government consists mainly of tribal khans and amirs ruled by progressively more powerful nobles (orakhans, ilkhans, or shahs) and royalty (padishahs, tarkhans, or kha-khans). There is great variation in governments between nomadic tribes. The coat of arms is blazoned thus: Gules, a scimitar per bend sinister or, in dexter chief a cross moline in saltire of the last''.'' Onwall Pomarj Rovers of the Barrens The Rovers of the Barrens, also known as the Barrens, and properly known as Arapahi (translated as "People of the Plentiful Huntinglands"), is a political state of the Flanaess. The name also applies to the tribes of nomadic horsemen who dwell within these lands. Scarlet Brotherhood The Scarlet Brotherhood most often refers to the Great and Hidden Empire of the Scarlet Brotherhood, a nation located on the Tilvanot Peninsula in the southeastern Flanaess, though it can also refer to the secretive organization which rules that land. Sheldomar Valley The Sheldomar Valley refers to the large swath of fertile land in southwestern Flanaess, bordered by the Barrier Peaks to the north, Crystalmists and Hellfurnaces to the west, Azure Sea to the south and the Lortmils to the east. The valley is named after the Sheldomar River, which runs through a good portion of its length. A number of nations make up the Sheldomar Valley, the largest being the Kingdom of Keoland. Other notable realms include Bissel, Geoff, the Gran March, the Hold of the Sea Princes, the Ulek States, the Valley of the Mage and the Yeomanry. Sterich Sterich, properly known as the March of Sterich, is a political state generally located in the southwestern portion of the Flanaess. It lies in a broad basin formed by the Stark Mounds to the north and northwest, by the Crystalmist Mountains to the west, and by the Jotens to the south. It is separated from the Kingdom of Keoland by the Javan River. Sterich is currently ruled by Marquess Resbin Dren Emondav, a lawful neutral female human. The national capital is Istivin. The native folk of Sterich show strong Flan racial characteristics, tempered by Suel and Oeridian influences. Sterich's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Per fess dancetty gules and sable a lion rampant counterchanged.. Sulm Sulm refers to an ancient Flan kingdom which once occupied much of the Bright Desert, in the days when it was a fertile land. The ancestors of the Sulmi were nomads who lived in the grasslands where the Bright Desert lies today, living in harmony with the land and worshipping spirits of earth and air. Like most of the nomads in the region, they slowly became more sophisticated under the influence of the demigod Vathris. The Kingdom of Sulm came to prominence circa -1900 CY after it was bolstered by the necromantic adepts of Caerdiralor, who taught them dark secrets and promised wealth and glory in exchange for the favor of the Sulmi royal house. Throughout its history, the kingdom spent much of its time crushing its neighbors, the rival kingdoms of Durha, Itar, Ronhass, Rhugha, and Truun. Only the Kingdom of Itar was strong enough to stand against Sulm, though it, too, would eventually fall. After centuries of expansion, Sulm began its slow decline circa -1400 CY, some say due to the influence of Nerull and other dark powers. Kyuss was a powerful priest of Nerull during Sulm's imperial age, shortly before its destruction. He was exiled for his profane experiments on undead in the sacred mortuary city of Unaagh, and traveled with hundreds of followers to the Amedio Jungle. In circa -700 CY the Kingdom of Sulm fell, destroyed by its last king. The king, Shattados, used the power of a dark artifact known as the Scorpion Crown in an attempt to gain perpetual dominion over his subjects. Instead, the crown turned Shattados into a gigantic scorpion and his people into manscorpions and (possibly) dune stalkers. A few became asheratis instead due to the grace of Geshtai. The land itself was even changed, transformed into a vast wasteland now known as the Bright Desert. Thillonrian Peninsula The Thillonrian Peninsula, also known as Rhizia in the Cold Tongue, is a geographical area in the northeastern portion of the Flanaess. A cold, mountainous land, this region is best known for being the home of the nations of the Frost, Ice, and Snow Barbarians, as well as the nation of Stonehold. The peninsula is dominated by the Griff-Corusk mountain range, and is surrounded by the Icy Sea and the Solnor Ocean. Ull Ull is a political state situated in the Baklunish Basin region of the Flanaess, south of the Plains of the Paynims. The native folk of Ull are more or less pureblooded Baklunish. Verbobonc Verbobonc, properly known as the Viscounty and Town of Verbobonc, is a semi-independent nation of the Flanaess. Though Verbobonc owes fealty to the Archclericy of Veluna, it is nearly autonomous in practice. Wild Coast Little more than a collection of five major city-states for most of its history, the Wild Coast has long held a reputation for being untamed. Prior to the Greyhawk Wars, each city-state controlled its own affairs. However, things changed once Turrosh Mak gained control of the Pomarj. In 584 CY, Mak's forces marched north, taking the towns of Elredd, Badwall, and Fax, thus conquering the entire southern Wild Coast. The remaining towns of Safeton and Narwell escaped destruction only by swearing fealty to Greyhawk, resulting in the northern Wild Coast being absorbed into the Free City's domain. Yeomanry The modern Yeomanry is located in the southwestern portion of the Flanaess. It is nestled entirely within a broad basin bounded by the Jotens to the north, the Crystalmist Mountains to the west and south, and the Little Hills to the east. The valley passage between the Little Hills and the Tors leads directly into the Hool Marshes. A long cave system known as the Passage of Slerotin tunnels under the Hellfurnaces from the town of Dark Gate in the Yeomanry, finally emerging over 200 miles away into the Sea of Dust. Weather Except in the far north, temperatures reach below zero only in the winter months of Sunsebb and Fireseek and sometimes at night in late autumn and early spring. Even then temperatures seldom dip far below 0. The northeast and central regions of the Flanaess are the coldest, with winters extending into Ready'reat and Readying. The warm currents of the Dramidj Ocean moderate the climate of the lands that border it. Summer typically lasts five or more months. Prevailing winds blow from the northeast in winter and autumn and from the southeast the rest of the year. Wintry northern winds are sometimes known as "Telchur's breath," while easterly winds are sometimes called "Atroa's laugh." Plentiful rainfall supports bountiful agriculture throughout most of the Flanaess. Artifacts TBD References Greywiki Flanaess Article- http://www.canonfire.com/wiki/index.php?title=Flanaess Wikipedia Flanaess Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flanaess World of Greyhawk Wiki Flanaess Article- http://worldofgreyhawk.wikia.com/wiki/Flanaess Category:S10 Category:Sub Continent